Factions
Regions of Newfoundland Arsnisarn (Yellow) Small peninsular county, home to Port Royal, mayored by Dr Zeigler. Features several small villages and outposts including Crabtown and Bubbasburg Capital city is Garpgirv, previously under rule by David Pumpkins, recently overthrown Littirsaling (Blue) An extremely continent spanning county which ranges from sandy beaches, thick Forrest, and frigid mountains to the East. Recently vast swaths of Forrest have appeared to have been destroyed in conflict to the north Features far isolated and ancient temples and fanes, the purposes of which are long lost, notably the Fane Hoarfrost which is said to be the gate of the legendary 2 masters. Home to the Grand Arena, the largest games stadium on the continent. Rumors that an army of some sort is probing in from the north Capital: Tirq, home to the Church of Fugg Lead by the council of Fuggers West Littirsaling (Blue/Gray) The land west of Arsnisarn is claimed only by deed by Littirsaling, and is truly run by the Free Pirates of Tytanhold after they collectively rid the previous demonic squatters in New Trenton. This thriving city-state is led by Lady Silvia Redford with a coalition of like minded Privateers, Mercenaries and former rivals of Vitars. Tirsvit (Green) A small county with a singular large city to the west, and sprawling, near lawless rural areas to the east. Recently elected Nixon Xaoi-long, a jingoist rallies the brotherhood to seek more territory previously disputed within Littirsaling Capital: Ipnig, home to the Brotherhood of Dank. Vitars (Red) Closely packed cities in the South East surrounded by abandoned settlements, further turning to vast deserts and ashen wastes. Capital: Innigluq, Home to the Sanguine Pursuers (4 Houses of Vitars) Currently under Control by a chaotic theocrat of unknown origins Vik Tirsgil (Purple), Small coastal County with large urban centers to the south and dark fogged forest to the north. After the death of Dade, letters and communications to the outside world have ceased.. Capital: Virmiving, Home to the Children of Dade Religions, Major of Fugg Brotherhood Pursuers of Dade Houses of Vitars House Redford With the heads of household deceased during the CALAMITY, only two children of the house remain. largest of the houses, the Redfords maintain the Hunting grounds of Vitars, the holy lands for the Sanguine Pursuers. They are tasks as ambassadors to Vik Tirsgil. House Whitehill The last remaining Whitehill was convinced to abandon her royal claims, and now works under lady Silvia as a privateer most influential of the houses, the Whitehills control the Navy of Vitars. A budding house, the Whithills regulate internal trade in the area of Vitars. They are tasks as ambassadors to Arsinarn. House Greystern The whereabouts of the last remaining Greystern are unknown. fading but venerable house, the Greysterns serve as the Religious heads of Vitars. They are tasks as ambassadors to Tirsvit. House Fellgath The Fellgath house was extinguished by the forces of lady Silvia. budding house, the Fellgath regulate internal trade in the area of Vitars. They are tasks as ambassadors to Littirsaling. Factions: Free Pirates of Newfoundland: The youth of the old houses banded their powers together with like-minded pirates to form a pact to defeat the Vik navy and destroy Dade. After the Calamity, Lady Silvia Redford spearheads resistances across many fronts against new foes who would enslave or destroy the other cities, while amassing power and resources in her home-base of Tytanhold. Heads of operations: Steward Hoarfrost (previously of house Whitehill), Squire Renstain (Of house Redford, previous squire to Silvias brother, now deceased), Steward Solrist (Of house Redford). Council persons: Lady Elaina Whitehill II (of the Blind man), Captain Ragnar Pls (Previously of the Yoshkage Kira), Captain Vane (of the ranger). Captain Greenhook ( Previously of the hanged man) Covenant: Two Masters: Beach Monk coven camp